


the erotic awakening of M - part 2

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [11]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: things continue to get hot and heavy as Moofys erotic fantasy come to lifebut little dose she know that she is what's on the menucan her friends save her in time or is it too late?
Series: Pissant Federation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1: Meat and greet with the delightfully delectable Moofy

  
with the interloper sent on his way Moofy and her new companion decide on lunch however the Irken princess could not move past the recent events. 

It bothered her greatly that Adzuki held so little trust in her, as for Garbo the mild mannered tallest had thought better of him granted that he was only following the orders of his Tallest but it still stung.   
  
Mr.Crimson could see that she was distracted lost in thought Moofy barely even touched her food.   
a rather generous serving of one of Dodges specialties deep fried noodles seasoned with karbekian spices , mixed greens and an unidentifiable meat that had a sweet after taste too it.   
  
the Arachnodemon watched as she toyed at her plate with her fork pushing the noodles from one side of the plate to the other a forlorn look upon her face.  
  
Mr.Crimson: the food here isn’t that bad is it?   
  
he joked as he sipped from his tall frosted glass their meals had come with a chilled soft drink whose flavour was somewhere between spearmint and lime with the slightest hint of a peach aftertaste.   
  
Moofy: oh? Sorry the meal is fine really it is…   
Mr.Crimson: but?   
Moofy: I just …can’t with those two.  
Mr.Crimson: your irken traveling companions?   
Moofy: she never listens to a thing I say! They treat me like a child.  
Mr.Crimson: you’re not though.  
Moofy: I can see it now; I’ll go back and she’ll start again with how foolish I am. *sigh*   
Mr.Crimson : well perhaps maybe if you will allow me to be so bold.   
Moofy: hmm?   
Mr.Crimson : we can go elsewhere, that is if you’d be willing to accompany me.  
Moofy: what are you suggesting?   
Mr.Crimson: well I’m actually hear on business if I am to be honest you see there is something of trade show and exhibition that I am a participant of it’s not too far from here.   
Moofy: and expo? What for   
Mr.Crimson : all manner of things I can show you if you like. Perhaps it would be a good way to ease your mind you’re friends wouldn’t even notice your absence.  
Moofy: where is it?  
Mr.Crimson : on the hotel asteroid fantaisie lubrique, I’d like to introduce you to some of my associates we’re holding something of a banquet to celebrate the past financial cycles good trading.

I would love to make you our guest of honour.  
  


Moofy thought for a moment looking into her now cold plate of street food she had barely even touched it. 

what the hell, she would already be in for an antenna full anyways besides she didn’t need their permission to do things. 

Putting her fork down the Irken princess looked him in the eyes and spoke with a tone of conviction.   
  
Moofy: you know, I will take you up on that offer! It would be my pleasure to accompany you.  
Mr.Crismon : marvellous!.  
  
quietly the pair made their leave of the bustling marketplace as the archdemon lead the unsuspecting Moofy back to his ship snatching her up was almost too easy.  
  
the ship Mr.Crimson had arrived to Dodge in was a sleek built sporty craft it was a deep red metallic colour with gold trimmings. The ship was the shape of a tear drop the main cockpit area being at the rounded end.

As it waited parked on the tarmac perched on four mechanical spider like legs, clad in the same deep red and gold panels. 

The light reflecting off of ever surface of it giving it the illusion of glowing. 

Moofy had never seen anything so flash before her wings fluttered a little as she took in the sight.  
  
Mr.Crismon : impressive isn’t it   
Moofy: it certainly makes a statement is it a factory model?  
Mr.Crimson : custom , I designed her myself of course this is just my run around, the rest of the fleet is far more extravagant.   
  
  


Taking out his keys Mr. Crimson activated the ship its domed front opening as the legs lowered the ship to the ground allowing boarding.

the interior of the ship was just as luxurious as the outside. The upholstery made from an otherworldly soft suede finished with the same fine gold trimmings as the exterior.   
the controls were all displayed digitally on holoprojector screens. 

The ship had seating for four occupants including the pilot with the seats arranged in a circle and in the middle a small table that had a self-cooling wine holder   
  
once Moofy was securely aboard the ship Mr.Crismon set off for the hotel   
  
the ship rose into the air silently , its landing gear the legs retracted against the under side of the ship as they took off with out a sound.   
  
  
when they arrived at the Hotel fantaisie lubrique Moofy could not believe her eyes at first. 

The building was relatively unassuming from the outside but inside it looked just like a palace. Even the lobby was large and spacious.

The hotel staff were also very attentive if a little jumpy making sure that the high-profile guests who had booked out the entire venue had everything they desired.   
  
taking Moofy by the hand Mr.Crimson showed her around the various event rooms, the hotel had it all , a theatre a spar multiple bars sporting rooms , grand dining halls. 

Mr.Crimson had made arrangements ahead of their arrival to ensure that Moofy was well looked after, he had grand plans for her and so needed everything to go off without a hitch.

Separating her from her friends and getting her to the hotel was just one hurdle. Now that she was here, she needed to be prepared in just the right way for the big feast that was to take part.   
wait staff were tasked with ensuring that her wine glass remained full.

The arachnodemon had made it very clear on this he had arranged a special bottle just for her. 

a finely aged red spiced with extract of Snert, one of Dodges legendary mood enhancers. 

She had been completely swept up in the extravagance of it all as they made their way around Mr.Crismon would introduce her to the other entrepreneurs who all greeted her with the same polite and respectful manner that he had shown her. 

The whole evening had been carefully curated by Mr.Crimson he had made bold promises to his associates and they expected him to deliver on them. 

The promise of course was to present at the banquet one of the rarest delicacies in the known universe: Roe of Irken served with the sweet, steamed meat of the Alate who produced it.

Considering the Irken races move toward a cloning only model of propagation just the idea of even finding a viable female was considered a wild fantasy. 

yet by some miraculous twist of fate one just so happened to practically fall into his lap such a rare opportunity was not to be wasted.

It never dawned on the delicate Moofy that like Mr.Crimson the other guests were also of predatory races among them were was a lady beetle like insectoid dressed in a stylish evening dress and fanning themselves with large hand fan plumed with the feathers of an endangered bird like animal.   
next a reptilian with gold plating on his scales and talons he spoke with a lisp but was very polite.

  
following him Mr.Crimson then introduced her to a few more of his associates.   
some less obvious insectivores than others but each of them was just as enthusiastic to meet the Irken Princess as the last.   
  
Moofy happily greeted each one exchanging pleasantries all the while sipping from her bottomless glass of wine.   
  
as the pair made their rounds Mr. Crimson had called over a small gathering of his associates to make a toast honouring the Irken princess whom by this point had become quite tipsy.

With her trusting nature even the most obvious of comments had gone completely over her head.

  
Mr.Crismon : Ladies , Gentlemen , creatures of no discernible gender. It is with great honour that I present to you all tonight our most distinguished guest of honour , whom without this Banquet would not be possible. Princess Moofy!   
  
blushing from the attention that was being lavished upon her Moofy curtsied and thanked them for their hospitality.  
  
Reptilian tycoon : ssssssheessss quiiite theeee disssssh   
ladybug madame : A delectable morsel!  
creature that shares traits with slime mold : ya I vill enjoy consuming her engorged uterus.

The ambient music screeched to a sudden stop as all the other guests involved in the plan shoot harsh glares at the blabber some gelatinous alien for giving away there meticulously constructed plot. 

When it was obvious that the comment had gone undetected by their main course the music started up again as did the back ground chatter.

Breathing a sigh of relief Mr.Crismon escorted Moofy away from the group taking her well out of ear shot of the excitable predators.


	2. Moofy's grand arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hesitantly the delicate flower opens as Moofy discovers her veracious appetites for the flesh.

~*~*~

  
  
  
lightheaded and dizzy from the sweet floral wine the Amethyst eyed alate found herself gradually unable to keep focus as Mr. Crimson took her in arm introducing her to the different guests of the grand ball Moofy’s vision was getting fuzzier still unaware that her drink contained an extra ingredient she endeavoured to remain polite engaging with the other guests as best she could.

  
not once did she refuse top ups of her fine crystal glass that had been filled to the brim with that rich dark red it boasted a texture of cashmere full bodied and smooth that seduced the tongue as its intricate flavour lingered.

It had been so long since she had experienced such luxuries that Moofy overindulged herself knowing that on her return to her Irken kin such things she would have to forgo. 

Guiding her around the party Mr. Crimson watched as the delicate irken alate succumb to the effects of the alcohol choosing his moment to usher her away from the crowd so that the next part of his devious plan could unfurl.

Moofy’s agreeable nature made her easy to coheres and lead around but the chatter of the room grew restless as his peers let their appetites do the talking , it was time.  
  
Mr. Crimson : are you all right Miss Moofy? Your gait has become quite unsteady.   
Moofy: this is quite the potent drink. I’ll be fine but could I trouble you Mr. Crimson   
Mr. Crimson : of course, anything!   
Moofy: I think … I’d like to rest for a bit, only for a short while! I wouldn’t want to be rude to the other guests. I just need a moment.   
Mr. Crimson: of course! It would be my pleasure; you mustn’t over do yourself. This way.

  
  
with Moofy well and truly inebriated the sharply dressed arachnodemon lead her quietly away from the music and chatter of the main hall to a more private and secluded room he had prepared just for her, The lavishly extravagant honeymoon suite.

The room was enormous boasting all of the features of a palace.

in the middle of the room was a full-sized water feature in the form of a sensual swan like creature holding in its beak a wine pitcher from where the water flowed cascading over a second smaller stature of the same sort of creature with its wings spread wide the water flowing over its back and dripping off of the tips of its wings into the shallow pool below.

Submerged lights illuminated the statue in soft pink glow ,the petals of cherry blossoms floated delicately in the shimmering water.

The luxury suite also contained a spar perfectly heated and bubbling over gently next to that an ornately decorated bar area stocked with the finest vintage aged wines and rare whisky and bourbons. Many of the brews were in such short supply that there existed only a hand full of bottles in the entire universe, an impressive collection for the discerning connoisseur. 

The king size bed was of a quality unlike anything Moofy had ever seen.

Soft plush matrass was of refined handmade manufacturer constructed form only finest materials. its fitted silk sheets had been spun from the silk of golden spiders the strands so fine that the thread count was easily 2000.

Lightly fragranced rose and cherry petals had been scattered over the bed and the scent of sensual massage oils filled the room. 

If the mood hadn’t been set already there was one last feature to excite the senses : large seamless window spanning the entire outer wall overlooking breathtaking mountain scenery.

It was a room fit for royalty Moofy let out an audible gasp as she took it all in.

This place really did have it all and Mr. Crimson certainly knew a thing or two about refined tastes. Such extravagance must have cost a fortune.   
  
Mr.Crismon: you can rest here Moofy, take as long as you need. it’s no trouble at all.   
  
he smiled from the doorway as he watched her approach the ever so inviting comforts of the bed.   
Moofy paused before sitting on the plush matrass, it was even softer than it looked.   
  
Moofy: aren’t you going to come in?   
Mr.Crimson: thank you for the offer miss Moofy but I must unfortunately decline. It may be seen perhaps as being too forward as they say.   
Moofy: oh! ..oh dear, … I didn’t mean anything of the sort.   
Mr.Crimon: oh ho!~ that’s quite all right. Please get some rest, I need to return to the ball, as I am hosting after all but fear not I will send for someone to cater to your every needs.   
Moofy: thank you sir, that’s too kind.   
  
with that the arachnodemon left closing the large ornate doors behind him. 

A wicked smile crept across his lips he could almost taste the fruits of his labour. 

There was just one more thing to see to before the Irken delicacy could be served for the enjoyment of the other guests; she had to be carrying young!

something the Crimson clad arachnid had planned for.

Calling on his servant a Hirukan whom answered to the name of Trells.   
  
The Hirukans were a hybrid race closely related to Irkens, unlike Irkens however Hirukans were peaceful and reserved where Irkens were war like and hostile.

The Hirukans agreeable nature made them a favourite amongst slave traders they were versatile, strong physical features made them excellent for hard labour but the area they excelled most was as sex slaves.   
Trells was just one of many Hirukans who had been purpose bred for raw sexual prowess.  
he had a submissive nature with an eagerness to please coupled with unworldly stamina and the gift of the gods, the ability to pleasure any partner. 

  
Mr. Crimson’s plan was simple enough he would introduce the two, under the right settings of course and let basic biology take care of the rest.

The added ingredient to Moofy’s wine was a simple but potent aphrodisiac that he had procured from the markets of Dodge.

only a small dose was needed to get the effect but the alates gluttonous thirst for the 100 year aged wine had meant she had received quite a high dose of the romance enhancer.

Mr.Crimson figured that a successful mating would be guaranteed.   
  
when briefing his servant Mr.Crimson tactfully omitted the detail about Moofy’s consumption choosing instead to focus on the nature of what he expected Trells to do. 

The Hirukan however was hesitant as his master was always so particular about entanglements of the coitus nature.

Mr.Crimson was always first. 

First to take new partners, first finish and first to leave.

Trells was usually tasked with ensuring that those partners were not left wanting so that they would Leave Mr.Crimson be after he had finished. The sharply dressed arachnid was as nontactile and cold as they could get.   
  
so on hearing that in this case Trells would be allowed off leash to do as he pleased with a new partner was quite a strange request for the submissive.   
  
Mr.Crimson: Trells I have a special task for you.   
Trells: yes master! I’m always eager serve.  
Mr.Crimson : good lad, now I’m going to Leave Miss Moofy in your capable hands.  
Trells : Miss Moofy?   
Mr. Crimson: yes ,an Irken princess. Help her feel comfortable will you. I want you to make sure her every need is met and I do mean EVERY need. The poor darling still has her wings after all.  
Trells: her wings , then that means   
Mr.Crimson: she’s still a virgin   
Trells: master are you sure? You’re letting me take ,.. uh but that’s normally your honour. I couldn’t possibly! and with someone as rare as -   
Mr.Crimson : I’m afraid our species aren’t compatible to accommodate such a thing as much as I would love nothing more than the deflower an Irken princess our anatomy just does not align, that is why I am entrusting this to you Trells. Do not disappoint her.   
  
the Hirukan gimp shuffled awkwardly at the request his master usually took such pride in his conquests and an Irken princess was immeasurably desirable.

Trells was sure this was a test on his obedience and loyalty to his master. Knowing how particular the Arachnid could be.

  
impatient to initiate the breeding Mr.Crimson shoved Trells through the doors promptly locking them behind the Hirukan tucking the key back into his pocket.

Franticly Trells bashed on the door to be let out if his master was testing his resolve, he was sure to fail. Falling under the temptresses spell Mr. Crimson would be so mad at him in that case.

Trells: come back! Please Master! Don’t leave me here!  
  
Mr.Crimson chuckled as he spoke through the carved wooden doors. His servant would quickly come to terms with the task he had been given.  
  
Mr. Crimson : I’ve already told you Trells. I am leaving this one in your skilled hands, do make a good impression on her will you, there’s a good lad!

Mr.Crimson then took his leave of the lovers to be, returning to the grand ball that was in full swing on the ground floor allowing them the time and privacy needed to get acquainted.   
  


Desperate and confused Trells stood with his back against the wall his Master had really just locked him in a room with a strange female like that and expected him to perform. 

Trells closed his eyes breathing deeply as he took control over his anxiety through deep breathing exercises.

he was there to do a job, that’s all it was, his Master had given him his orders and there was no secret trick to it he told himself. 

Still it didn’t sit quite right his Master had never asked him to do this before! Opening his eyes, he looked around the room wondering just what kind of creature the eccentric spider-demon had brought back on his most recent travels.

  
There she lay on the bed resting her chin on her wrist with one leg bent over the other in a sensual pose the soft lighting illuminating her delicate pale skin casting a soft glow over her.

Her amethyst eyes glimmering in that same soft light. 

Trells took a deep breath at the sight of her beauty.

  
Moofy had allowed herself to daydream once more as she lay on the bed, erotic thoughts filled her mind as the effects of the aphrodisiac caused her whole body to feel warm and tingly. 

at first it didn’t register that she was no longer alone she had been so wrapped up in her own little world of fantasy that the sound of the heavy door slamming had gone unnoticed.

Looking up by chance she noticed him standing there by the Door. 

A strong , handsome stranger with a kind face this must be the servant Mr. Crimson spoke of. 

Being caught off guard by his abrupt arrival the Irken Alate panicked she had wanted to look seductive for him. 

Moofy had been putting a lot of thought into what her first romantic randevu should be like.

It was to be something magical and poetic like they do in those little novels her heart beat began to race as she leaned over putting on the best bedroom eyes she could and tried to do the come hither finger wiggle. 

Trells on the other hand still could not shake the idea that there was something deeply amiss about the whole scenario and clung tightly to the door in the hopes that his Master would open it shortly letting him escape.

He watched as the inexperienced Irken princess overextended herself from the edge of the bed.

Her intoxicated state leading her to misjudge the distance of her lean, and before she knew it she had fallen to the floor in the most undignified manner landing with a loud thud.   
  
Trells grit his teeth as he watched her fall face first on to the cold marble tiles. She whimpered painfully and red with embarrassment to have made such a fool of herself. 

Moofy groaned as she cradled her elbow as well as face planting the amethyst eyed alate had done quite the number on her funny bone. What a disaster! She thought as she lay on the floor.   
  
Trell’s caring nature compelled him to see if she was hurt from the fall, coming to her aid he bent down extending a muscular arm to her. 

  
Trells: are ok Ma’am? … you’re not hurt are you?   
  
taking his arm Moofy hoist herself off the floor into his strong tender hold their eyes meeting for the first time.   
cherry blossom petals danced gracefully in the gentle air current as a soft pastel back drop framed the moment glittery sparkles drifted past ,Trells violet wavey locks flowing like water in the breeze.   
  
Moofy: I’m ok now that you’re here   
  
she spoke in a soft sweet tone as she admired the features of his sea green body, his broad shoulders, toned muscular body he wasn’t quite as defined as Garbo but Moofy found she preferred his softer physique. 

He had the most enchanting golden eyes, a kind face framed by wavy violet hair. 

He was no Irken mating drone but that didn’t matter, he was so much more than what she had imagined. Very easy on the eyes and caring too, as she felt his warm breath on her skin she could feel herself melting like butter. What a remarkable specimen she mused.   
  


Trells: thank goodness Ma’am that was quite the fall.   
Moofy: what is your name sweet knight ?   
  
Trells blushed a little at the complement he was so used to being degraded by his partners that the complement caught him off guard she was certainly not the usual quarry that his Mater perused what in the stars was he thinking? 

The Hirukan gimp played along, maybe she was concussed? It wouldn’t hurt to humour the poor thing after all that’s what he was there for. 

in a voice rich and smooth like liquid chocolate he answered making her swoon.  
  
Trells: I’m Trells ma’am, Mr. Crimson sent for me to look after you for the time being.

Lifting the delicate Irken Princess off the ground time stood still as the pair gazed into one another’s eyes Trell’s was quite tall being at eye level with Moofy once more the pastel water colours and cherry blosoms filled the air Trell’s short, feathered antenna twitched as he picked up her pheromones her sent was as delicate as it was it was captivating. 

It danced eloquently dissolving his doubt’s and hesitations as the notion that there was some ulterior motive behind their introduction was gently washed away.   
  
Moofy: charmed but please call me Moofy. Ma’am is so formal. So uhm… Trells was it ? what uh .. ah what’s the go with your outfit? If I may be so bold.   
  
although she tried to be polite, she found it impossible not to stare. Trell’s attire had left nothing to the imagination and the Irken alate was fascinated by every inch of his aesthetically pleasing body.   
  
The Hirukan was wearing only two articles of clothing a bow tie and a pair of black silk underwear that did little to conceal his bulging passion.

Trells: this is the uniform Mr.Crimson has chosen for me.  
Moofy: don’t you get cold?  
Trells: sometimes.   
  
he smiled shyly Moofy was so kind and gentle how did she ever get mixed up with the company of his Master he’d never know. 

Moofy’s long sensitive antenna picked up the musky sent of the Hirukan, it’s strong masculine tones exciting her in ways she had yet to explore. It was a sensation that similar to the one she had detected from Garbo yet here it was much stronger feeding into her desires.

drawing closer to him feeling the heat of his body hesitantly she placed her hands on his chest her wings fluttering as her arousal grew dispersing rich plumes of her newly discovered sensual urges filling the air with her sweet pheromones.   
  
Moofy: Trells   
Trells: yes Moofy?   
Moofy: would you mind, That is would it be ok if… if I were to kiss you?   
  
she spoke in quite sultry whisper the blood rushing to her face making her skin hot. What on Irk was she getting in to, he was just trying to be polite and helpful this was inappropriate! 

Sensing her hesitation Trells did his best to make her feel more secure and at ease with the situation reaching out to her Trells stroked her cheek with his gentle hands he could feel her trembling as he lent in closer to kiss her softly.  
  
running her dainty claws through his soft luxurious hair Moofy leaned in as their lips locked in passion. Her uncertainties washing away as he sucked on her bottom lip gently she slid her proboscis like tongue into his mouth

The taste of his saliva delighting her. Running her tongue over his she was surprised to find that his was a wider more fleshy appendage it had a slight velvety texture as well.

Curious she thought but it felt amazing stroking it with her long slender dextrous tongue the amethyst eyed alate closed her eyes allowing her hands wander Trell’s body sliding down his muscular back until they came to rest just above his hips pulling him closer to her. 

  
she could fell her tail coil back exposing her supple virgin flesh already slick with the sweet nectar of desire quivering with the need to be mated. 

This was all happing so fast her head was spinning breaking away from the embrace to catch their breaths Moofy put her hands on Trell’s shoulders looking deep into his liquid gold eyes she spoke shyly.   
  
Moofy: I’ve never done anything like this before.   
  
she confessed in a breathy tone, caught up in the moment as her sensual fantasy was playing out before her very eyes. It was exhilarating and she wanted it to play out to the very end but at the same time she was so unsure now that it was happening.   
  
Trells: Its ok Moofy ,I’ll be gentle. Let me know if things are moving too fast for you . ok?   
Moofy: ok.   
  
taking a seat on the soft inviting silk sheets the Irken Princess fidgeted awkwardly she really had no idea what to expect the whole experience was so new to her. What if it was going to hurt. What if she couldn’t go through with it after all would he be mad at her. 

Noticing that her breathing was getting faster Trells could sense that Moofy was starting to freak out those first-time jitters just weren’t fun for anyone. 

Sitting next to her on the bed he ran his hand through his hair as he watched the illuminated droplets falling off of the back of the birds in the water feature. 

He barely knew her but Moofy had already showed him more kindness in the few minutes they had spent locked together in this room than he had ever known in his entire life.   
His master’s wishes would have to wait he just couldn’t coheres her into doing anything she wasn’t ready for.   
  
Trells: this really is your first time huh?   
  
Moofy looked down embarrassed that he could tell he was going to be so cross with her she could feel it.   
  
Moofy: I … I’m sorry .. you’re not mad ..are you?   
  
Trells stretched out his arms before falling back into the bed , the silk sheets felt so nice against his skin. His Master really wanted this to work out he thought. Looking over at her Moofy sat on the bed with her knees tucked under her chin, arms folded around them she really did have no idea what the hell she was doing.   
  
Trells: it’s ok, I’m not upset You don’t have to apologise, these things are delicate.   
Moofy: do you mean that?   
Trells: one hundred percent!, Mr.Crimson sent me to make sure you were comfortable right?

Looking over to him from her huddled position Moofy nodded quietly.  
  
Trells : well I’d be a crappy servant if I left you feeling bad, or uncomeatable in anyways.   
  
he smiled as she slowly changed her sitting position to one more open and relaxed. 

  
Trells: we don’t have to do anything you don’t want Moofy. That’s not what I’m about.   
Moofy: I want to! Trells. I’m just scared .. what if I do something wrong ?   
Trells: hey hey, its all right. No one is good at it on their first time.   
Moofy: their not?  
Trells: contrary to popular belief the whole thing really is quite awkward.  
Moofy: oh. I see. So its ok if its weird?   
Trells: as long as you are having a good time. It doesn’t matter about anything else.   
Moofy: oh that’s quite the relief. I still don’t know diving right into it , you know the *ahem* penetration part.   
Trells: well we don’t have to do that if you don’t want   
Moofy: we don’t  
Trells: there are other ways.  
Moofy: other ways?  
Trells : mmhmm. If you want I can show you.   
Moofy: please.   
Trells: of course , and remember you’re in control. If you don’t feel right just let me know and I’ll stop.   
Moofy: you won’t get mad?   
Trells : I promise you I want nothing more than for you to feel safe. It’s my duty as a servant to tend your needs, not my own.   
  
laying back on the bed the Irken princess took a deep breath she couldn’t be afraid forever it would only drive her insane. Besides Adzuki did this sort of thing all the time right? How bad could it possibly be.   
  
closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh , no more tip toeing .   
  
Moofy: ok , I’m ready.   
Trells: are you sure Moofy?  
Moofy : yes , show me … please.   
Trells: try to relax Moofy , I’ll take it slowly but let me know how you feel ok?   
  
Moofy let her body fall into the soft matrass breathing deeply as she tried to relax as her mysterious lover pushed up her dress the warm touch of his hands on her soft skin sending tingles over her body as he slid down her panties a small breathy moan escaped her lips as his hands brushed over the budding flower of her womanhood. 

Taking it as a sign of encouragement Trells parted her moist lips with his fingers gliding them gently up and down her folds watching her reaction to the intimate touch. She arched her back ever so slightly chirping softly as he stroked her.  
  
Trells: how’s this Moofy?   
  
with a moan she replayed.  
Moofy: ooohh , that feels nice.   
Trells: now it’s going to get more intense so let me know if its too much for you ok ?  
Moofy: mmmmmhmmm~   


His fingers slick with her juices Trells began to slid his index and middle finger inside her curling the upwards stroking her from the inside.   
Moofy arched her back as she moaned with pleasure, it was even more intense than she had fantasied it to be and Trells was so attentive of her needs too. She chirped encouragingly as he kneed and stroked her soaking wet pussy.

with two digits penetrating her Trells used his thumb to massage her engorged clit as she squealed from the intensity of his firm touch on her hypersensitive love button.  
  
Trells pulled his hand away stopping to see if she was still ok. unsure if the high pitch sound was one of pleasure or pain. panting Moofy reassured him that his touch wasn’t hurting her at all and that her appetites had only just been wet.   
  
Trells: oof , I’m so sorry , I didn’t hurt you did I?  
Moofy: what, no . that was amazing please keep going, I… I want more.   
  
picking up where he had left off the Hirukan repositioned his hand , index and middle fingers inserted deep rubbing her from the inside whilst he massaged her citrous in a circular motion with his thumb. 

Trells: like this?   
Moofy: oohhh yesss Trells that’s good. 

Squealing with delight as he massaged her intimately. Moofy’s eyes fluttered as she felt rising pluses of pure bliss emanating from the soft tender flesh of her womanhood rippling outwoods over her entire body. Clutching the sheets in her claws as her hips thrust into his skilful touch coating his hand with the hot liquid passion of her first ever orgasm.   
  
watching her fall back into the sheets her whole body relaxed made him throb. Whatever reservations and shyness the Irken princess once held and well and truly now been dissolved. 

Breathing deeply she felt so liberated now ,A once tightly sealed flower bud was now in full bloom.   
Moofy: Trells?  
Trells: yes Moofy?  
Moofy: that was … amazing!, but what was that toward the end ? the explosion of pleasure  
Trells: you’ve never had an orgasm before Moofy?  
Moofy: … orgasm …. Hmm no , I haven’t. Thank you   
Trells: oh pfffft! , its what I do.   
  


A brief moment of silence past as Moofy caught her breath the blissful feelings subsiding her body craved more. Trells had only just opened for her a whole world of possibilities forbidden fruits that she desired to taste.

Moofy: Trells   
Trells: yes Moofy?   
Moofy: will you show me more.  
Trells: more ?  
Moofy: please, Trells show me what other pleasures there are.   
Trells: now you’re getting into it. all right Moofy If you’re ready I’ll show you.   
  
Trells had heard that the irken alate had quite the voracious side when it came down to acts of pleasure. Getting to experience it for himself made him feel all giddy Mr.Crimson rarely let him off the leach for sexual exploration and pleasuring Moofy was a true delight.

  
placing his hands on her thighs he spread her legs wide as he tasted the sweet nectar of her desires. By nature of their diets Irkens were among one of the sweeter races when it came to the flavour of cum. Trells lapped at her wet pussy hungerly savouring that sweet juice with each lick. 

Moofy found herself in an intoxicated state of bliss as Trell’s hot broad tongue worked its way over her supple moist folds. 

This new act was so different to the last but even more enjoyable, holding her legs steady as he encircled her clit pushing on it with the wet hot tip of his tongue sent an electrifying pulse of pleasure over her.

Moofy arched her back, her wings vibrating wildly as she pushed her flower against his hungry maw. Trells eagerly attended to her needy pussy slipping his tongue in between the folds, sucking her clit in between lapping up the sweet ever flowing juices of her arousal. 

Moofy moaned, chirped, and panted as he ate her out like a hungry beast.   
cunnlingus was Trells specialty and by far his favourite way to pleasure a partner.

  
hearing the breathy cries of her delight were thrilling beyond measure, his member throbbed each time she moaned, screaming his name in delight as she came for the second time.

  
her whole body shaking with the ripples of orgasm. Trells lapped up the juices that she released as her citrous pulsed the waves of ecstasy emanating across her whole body. She had opened up to him so well now. 

soon it would be time to take that final dip into the deep end. A step he was now looking forward to more than ever.   
  


Moofy: oh … oh my~ Trells I had no idea.   
  
Trells: how are you fairing Moofy? Would you like take a break now?   
  
Moofy: this must be what it’s like for Adzuki … I can certainly see the appeal in it.. how delightful.   
uhm … Trells.   
  
Trells: yes Moofy .   
  
Moofy: are you, going to mate me now? I mean could you penetrate me with your appendage.  
Trells: do you want me to ?  
Moofy: hmmm yes! I , .. I want to experience it all   
Trells: I can service you but I must caution you, I don’t have any condoms you understand the risks don’t you?   
  
the amethyst eyed alate thought for a moment the word condom was a foreign concept to her whatever it was surly it couldn’t be as big of a deal as Trells made it out to be. 

She knew that the act of mating was how smeets were made, caught up in the heat of their passion however the logical side of her that would normally be against such risk taking had long since been drowned out by the overpowering need to feel something deeper inside her. 

Moofy bluffed her way around his concerns, neither of them had any inkling that was exactly what Mr.Crimson had planned for all along.

Moofy: I am aware of the consequences of the act Trells, my traveling companions are also alates I know what will happen to me if you fertilize my eggs. 

  
Trells: and you’re sure you still want that? Even thou you could get pregnant.   
Moofy: you’re so thoughtful Trells. But I need it. my body aches for it, for you . 

I … I want you to f-fuck me.   
  
grabbing his face with her hands and pulling him in close to passionately kiss him once more. The taste of her own body still laced his tongue. 

Trells moaned deeply as her previously meek and submissive demeanour had been replaced by something ravenous. 

To the Hirukan there was nothing more arousing than being dominated and seeing her become so demanding fuelled him.   
  
Trells: take off your dress.   
Moofy: what.   
Trells: let me see all of your beautiful body. Besides, you don’t want to make a mess of your only set of cloths.   
  
unclasping the latches of her dress the delicate alate disrobed at her lovers request her wings once more quivered with excitement as her erotic dreams became reality.

she felt giddy as she sat nude, the cool air on her skin was refreshing. Watching as Trells removed his only coverings exposing his throbbing erection to her. 

Moofy took a moment to study its features It looked nothing at all like the Irken appendage.

Like his tongue it was more meaty, it had well defined ridges running down the shaft a tight but elastic foreskin covered the head and thick veins were visible running its length. 

It was nothing like what Moofy had been expecting it looked a lot bigger than Garbo’s equipment as well.

Moofy reached out with her hand to touch it, grasping it firmly in her claws.

It was hot to the touch and she could feel his pulse through the thick prominent vein.   
  
looking Trells in the eyes she stroked his member running her hand up and down the thick shaft feeling the firm ridges her delicate hand glided over them running all the way to the tip , then all the way back down to the base pulling the foreskin back over his glans.   
  
Trells: having second thoughts?   
Moofy: … oh!.. no no it’s not that.  
Trells: is everything ok Moofy?   
Moofy: it’s just well not exactly what I was expecting that’s all!

I mean I’ve only ever seen one other appendage before and that was at a distance. 

Yours is …. So big!   
  
running her hand firmly up and down the shaft once more she smiled fluttering her wings as she got a good feel for its shape. she couldn’t wait for him to bury it deep inside her.   
  
Moofy: it feels really nice though. Ok I’m ready!   
  
putting her claws over her face Moofy lay back on the bed her heart rate rising with anticipation as Trells aligned himself placing her legs over his shoulders he started out slowly.

  
Moofy was so adventurous up until this point but her inexperience was showing once more.  
she was nervous but determined to follow through after all she had come this far. 

  
gently he began to tease her rubbing his member against the outside of her pussy up against her clit gyrating his hips slightly to start the rhythm. Moofy let out an encouraging chirp as her arousal rose to new peaks. This was it, Trells would be the one to take her virginity she was so excited for it.

using the combination of her own juices and precum to lubricate Trells pushed forward as the tip of his member penetrated the Irken virgin for the first time. 

Letting out a deep moan Moofy clenched the sheets in her delicate claws as Trells thrust slowly inching deeper with each rhythmic motion the friction from the ribbed texture of his thick member grinding against her soft forgiving flesh sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her body with an intensity even greater than the previous acts combined.  
  
as she unclenched her claws from the tight grip she had on the sheets turning her body in to his thrusting Moofy chirped and moaned her eyes fluttered back as she gave her self over to her lover.

Wave after wave of pure bliss washing over her, with her claws on his shoulders she pulled him in closer to taste the exotic flavour of his lips once more. 

Kissing him passionately their tongues intertwined as Trells pushed ever deeper.

  
the Irken princess had started out so hesitantly this was her first mating after all and as gentle as he was the sheer girth of his member was not always appreciated. 

Whilst his length was for the most part comparable to the Irken appendage he was easily twice the average girth of one and Moofy was so petite and delicate it surprised him that she was able to take so much of him on their first attempt.   
  
her apatite was bottomless wrapping her legs around his hips pulling him ever closer Moofy lusted for more chirping as Trells obliged her hunger.

As their love making went on she was able to take him all, their hips grinding together as he thrust deep back and fourth, each time the ridged sections of this shaft stimulating her more sensitive zones. Moofy arched her back as she drew close to climax.   
  
Trells held her hips tightly as she quivered beneath him for her first time Moofy had an astounding amount of stamina Trells could see why his master had left her in his hands.

whilst easily aroused Mr.Crimson was not a fan of marathons and much rather preferred to keep his encounters as brief as possible, a trait shared by all arachnodemons as an evolutionary survival tactic. 

Being an arachnoid species Females were renowned cannibals so to avoid this grisly fate the males had adapted to quick ejaculations, many of their race sought further safeguard measures in taking partners of other less aggressive races for the sake of pleasure. 

However their lack of staying power often meant those partners would be left unsatisfied.   
and so the need for personal fornicators to finish the job was filled by the Hirukan, one of many slave races.   
  
having been owned by Mr. Crimson for quite some time Trells had seen his share of dissatisfied lovers.

Mr. Crimson had an unfortunately fast climax and a low tolerance of physical attention outside his own pleasure.  
  
Irken females although rare were supposedly known to be one of the greater marathon lovers, some reportedly would not tire for days, a trait their reproductive biology called for.

typically, an alate would take many mates storing the best sperm for use at her leisure. 

They also had veracious appetites when receptive and Moofy was no exception. 

breathing deeply Trells reduced the pacing of this thrusts form fast and shallow to slow and deep.   
sweat dripping from his toned body Moofy was nearing her limitations and so was he.   
  
Trells: Moofy … I’m going to … cum soon   
Moofy: don’t pull out …. Please . I want it   
Trells: but Moofy.   
  
gripping her legs tighter around his waist the amethyst eyed alate closed her eyes tilting her head back.   
  
Moofy: I know. Give it to me.   
  
her softly spoken voice was so sure in that moment as she latched on to him for dear life.   
Trells granted her wish releasing his hot sticky seed deep into her love passage. 

Groaning as he came his member pulsed expelling more ejaculate into her.   
  
it had been a long time since the Hirukan slave had been allowed to finish inside a partner, it felt so good to be able to release himself inside the warmth of her body. 

Spent the pair lay in each other’s arms as they caught their breaths.   
Moofy ran her claws through Trell’s violet hair as she reflected on what for her had been not only a magical experience but an awakening of a side of her she had no idea existed. 

She had also come to understand better Adzuki’s perspective on the act. Mating wasn’t JUST about pro-creation ; she could see that now. It was way to connect, and bond as well as feeling out of the stars amazing. 

her whole body still felt tingly even as the ripples of orgasmic bliss lingered.   
  



	3. like a bat outta hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realizing Moofy's been kidnapped the team make haste in getting her back safely.   
> but will they succeed?

  
pushing Endora to her limits the ship rocketed toward the hotel Adzuki was determined to rescue Moofy from whatever wretched fate the snazzy dressed spider creep had in store for her.

with the time that they had already lost in realizing Moofy’s absence Adzuki’s mind had run away with all manner of worst-case scenarios.

At the very top of that list was Moofy being sold off to the highest bidder for Irk knows what!

That was if Mr.Crimson hadn’t already had his dubious ways with her. 

The ruby eyed Alate clutched the steering gears hard her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists with the acceleration thrusters set to the max parts of the ship rattled as they sped toward their destination the hotel asteroid Fantaisie Lubrique. 

The strain it put on the engines causing overheating Endora pleaded for her to reduce speed but Adzuki was determine not to waste another second.   
  
fire in her eyes as her thoughts lingered on their argument and the smug look on that bastards face when she had pushed Moofy away. “I can’t change my own past but I can sure as hell make sure that never happens again , especially not to her. Idiot! NO… I am not letting this slip through my fingers too”   
  


Engrossed by her inner monologue her reckless driving caused them to overshoot their target passing the heavily congested asteroid at blinding speeds.

It took a wide turning loop to correct the overshot giving them time to better access the situation. Brining the ship to idling stop on the less conspicuous loading bay and business side of the hotel.   
  


As they made their pass it was clear that the extraction wasn’t going to be an easy one.   
the parking zones had been occupied by all manner of war ships from the various races that were part of a much larger organized syndicate. 

The crowd was heavily made up of slave traders and war mongers with the od private collector dotted in between. Even with their new upgrades they would still be at a significant disadvantage in the event of a dog fight. 

Grorrot , Kor and Garbo looked out the window surveying the exterior of the venue as Adzuki sat at the captain’s chair pulling her antenna in an attempt to steel herself for what they were about to attempt. 

She had been so focused on getting them there quickly that she hadn’t given any thought on how they were going to first find Moofy. the venue was huge and heavily guarded , and then rescue her without raising alarm.

Running her claws over the feathered tips of her antenna she listened to the others none of them were prepared for just how big of a turn out this thing was.

Grorrot: I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many gunships assembled in one place outside of the armada.

Garbo: not just that but these are all hostile races I don’t think it will go over too well if we just waltz on in through the front door.  
Kor: why not!? You have criminal dealings with these filthys yes?  
Garbo: NO!. the swarm was anti government , but we weren’t about guerrilla warfare we were just trying to supplement our wages to get by.   
Kor: qumato , tortilla   
  
the sanitation irken shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh, Kor wasn’t quite getting the point and it would take precious time they didn’t have to explain it to her.  
  
having gathered her thoughts Adzuki joined in they needed some plan of attack and the longer they waited around the guiltier she felt.

Adzuki: dosen’t look promising dose it?   
Grorrot: this might be crazy but I think I have an idea for how to get us into the heart of this thing.  
Adzuki: I’m all ears

Grorrot: we have a tank right?  
Adzuki: the Doom Crawler? .. you’re not suggesting we go in there guns blazing?   
Grorrot: not quite   
Adzuki: but its in mint condition!   
  


The heavier set Alate gave Adzuki a somewhat smug look as the gears ticked over in the ruby eyed alates mind , mint condition … pre-war military tech …. At a black-market convention ……   
  
Adzuki: Grorrot! That’s ingenious! They won’t suspect a thing.  
Garbo: what about the rest of the plan my Tallest , getting inside is only part of the problem we still need to work out how to find Moofy and the Doom Crawler needs two operators.  
  
Grorrot: that could be a problem.  
Adzuki: we’ll all go. Grorrot you and Garbo take the tank once we get inside, we can split up I’ll search on foot when we find her we’ll regroup for extraction .KOR!  
Kor: yes my Tallests ?   
Adzuki: we’ll need you to stay aboard the ship. Keep it in orbit but out of sight of those gunships. When we give the signal initiate the extraction. Shit will hit the fan and we will need to make a fast getaway.   
  
Kor: what about the smeet filthies?   
Grorrot: keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble … you can handle that much can’t you?  
Kor: KOR CAN HANDLE THE SMEETS!   
  
the small cybernetic gremlin hissed she still hadn’t forgiven them for running riot in her lab, or the seemingly special treatment that the Tallests gave them in terms of punishments. Grorrot looked down at the diminutive scientist with concern. Feeling the judgmental glare Kor laughed nervously.

Kor: Kor means to say that watching the organics will be no trouble at all! Kor has everything under control.   
Grorrot: …. Ok then.   
Adzuki: this shouldn’t take long, everyone stay sharp.   
  


  
with kor taking the controls the ship pulled into one of the unmanned loading docks the cargo bay opening as Grorrot and Garbo entered the tank with Adzuki riding on the outside unsure if their plan would work the Doom Crawler rolled out of the ship and on to the dock light reflecting off its pristine paint work making it sparkle.   
  
with the tank now on the ground Kor pulled the ship up and waited a safe distance in orbit for the extraction.

  
gaining access to the show room floor was surprisingly easy for the three irkens Adzuki knew a thing or two about sales pitches and smooth talking and on seeing the ultra-rare item rolling in like it belonged there no one batted an eye.   
  
some of the staff did question its unannounced arrival pointing out that there was no irken tech listed under any of the vendors. Thinking quickly Adzuki told the security that the tank was a last minute addition for the main auction that was to be held toward the conclusion of the event and that they had been instructed to move it into position.   
  
the guard was suspicious at first but allowed them to pass through the immaculate condition of the Doom Crawler helped sell their farce. Breathing a deep sigh of relief as they rolled on past the main hall.

  
The Doom Crawler was quite the attention getter, turning the heads of many of the guests whose primary concerns were not so much that there was an irken tank just casually rolling past but that it was in the wrong part of the expo.   
  
reptilian alien : issss that irrrrken tecch?   
bean shaped alien: I didn’t think there was going to be any pre war items on display  
gelatinous alien: isn’t the artillery pavilion on the ground floor? What in the blazes do they think there doing?   
reptilian alien: preeeehapsssss there lossssst   
bean shaped alien: I think maybe one of the private investors brought it along? You know how those chaps like to show off and flex over the rest of us!   
gelatinous alien: ah! That must be it! just look at how it shines not a scratch on it.   
reptilian alien : yesssss worth a fortune it isssss

scouring the crowds for any sign of their missing traveling companion Adzuki’s internal alarm bells ring once more as she was able to pick Mr. Crimson out of the crowd.

There he was in the distance surrounded by a small group of equally ridiculously dressed aliens of various predatory races. 

From her vantage point she could see he was having a riveting conversation but Moofy was no where to be seen. Tapping on the side of the tank signalling them to stop the Doom Crawler idled as Grorrot opened the port hole for Adzuki.

Grorrot: did you find her?   
Adzuki: no she’s not here . but I’ve spotted the kidnapper!   
Garbo: what should we do?  
Adzuki: you guys keep looking , check the private viewing rooms upstairs I’m going to take care of things on this floor.   
Grorrot: you’re not going cause a scene, are you?   
Adzuki : that depends on him.

  
with that the ruby eyed alate jumped from the side of the Doom Crawler to the ground ready to confront Mr.Crimson.  
  
Garbo: MY TALLEST WAIT!  
  
the ruby eyed alate had already began making her way to the arachnodemon.

  
Adzuki: make haste!   
  
waving them off with out turning back as she approached her long antenna picked up on the conversation were, they talking about Moofy?   
  



	4. that ain't no web slinging!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki bites off more than she can chew when she challenges Mr.Crimson to a fight over Moofy.

Mr.Crimson had been chatting with some of the banquet guests when Adzuki approached death in her eyes as she marched toward the foppish group.

  
ladybug alien : I never would have guessed that you’d pull off such a feat!   
but are you sure you can deliver on your promise? This is the feast of the century after all.   
  
Mr.Crimson: rest assured my good friend all is taken care of she is being prepared as we speak.   
  


reptilian: by your boy Trells? Is the lad up for such a tall task.

Mr.Crismon: oh~ho Trells know a thing or two about …. Stuffing

The group of aristocrats share a knowing laugh at the dirty joke when their light conversation is interrupted by Adzuki demanding to see Moofy However, her sudden disruption was seen as entertaining by the gusts. As imposing as the Alate tried to make herself being on the food chain negated any sense of threat from the Irken female.   
  


Adzuki: What have you done with Moofy!

Avian alien: well this is a surprise! You’ve been holding out on us Crimson!   
ladybug alien : two alates , and this one is so feisty too! Her meat will be spicy.  
Reptilian: will she be prepared in the same was as the other? Or did you have something else in mind for this one?   
  
Mr.Crimson : friends please , I can assure you this was not planned.   
Adzuki: what the fuck are you freaks talking about?! I don’t have the time for this WHERE IS SHE!  
  
slime mold alien: Jah vee vill dine unt her succulent roe as vell jass??   
  
everyone turns to look at the slime mold alien the other guests with an angerd look of “shut the fuck up” and Adzuki with a look of horrified realisation at the comment. 

Piecing together from what she had overheard and the strange comment from the gelatinous one   
Adzuki was able to piece together what their plan for Moofy was and it made her blood boil.  
  
Adzuki: my …roe? that’s fish eggs…… awe fuck no! I had my suspicions on what you uppity weirdos were going to do to her but that’s even worse. … WHERE IS SHE!

Mr.Crismon: you’re too late   
Adzuki: what have you done to her   
Mr:crimon : oh not me, you Irkens are so …needy. She’s been serviced by an associate of mine , well now don’t get jealous you understand that for our distinguished tastes the meat MUST be fertile as well as untampered with.   
  
flashing a sly knowing grin as he taunt her the comment striking a nerve.

Mr.Crimson lift a hand to his cheek as he was about to let out a mocking laugh but before he could raise his hand all the way to his face he was met with the hot stinging sensation of being slapped.   
  


Adzukis movements were unexpected , lightning fast it took the entire gathering by surprise.   
the ladybug ,avian and reptilian all gasp. As Mr. Crimson rubbed his cheek Adzuki glared at him eyes fixed on his every movement burning with a deep rage.   
  
Mr.Crimson : now now ma’am this is hardly the place for such uncouth behaviour honestly! Have you never been taught proper manners.   
  
Adzuki: fuck you and your fashion sense! Where is Moofy.  
  
Mr.Crimson : I assure you , you do not want to do this here … in front of all of these people.

  
the ruby eyed alate responded by throwing a punch Mr.Crimson however was expecting violence now and caught her fist before it could land a blow. Annoyed by the interruption the arachnid dropped his facade losing the cheery carefree tone in his voice .  
  
Mr.Crimson : I am terribly sorry friends I must deal with this pest.   
  
nodding the rest of the group disbanded leaving the arachnid and irken to their devices.   
kneeing her in the gut as he yanked her off balance Mr. Crimson was determined to end the little scuffle quickly .  
  
Mr. Crimson : how did you even manage to get past security?   
  
reaching into her jacket Adzuki drew a plasma gun firing it the cocky arachnodemon the blast doing little more than leave a ashy stain on his silk suite.   
in disbelief that the blast had no effect Adzuki opened fire several more times , each one a direct hit on the arachnids centre mass , each one failing to damage the fabric and harm him.   
  
Mr.Crimson: oh that’s just sad. Come on do you really think you’re the first?   
  
brushing the soot from his vest with the back of his hand as though it were nothing the arachnodemon smirked.  
  
Mr.Crimson : this is more than just some fancy silk dear, it’s made with nano technology its both stylish and tactical quite the marvel of engineering wouldn’t you agree   
Adzuki: fuck you!  
Mr.Crismon: it’s funny your friend thought the same thing, I simply must decline you Irkens are so tiresome.

Enraged by his casual taunting Adzuki changed her tactics launching into a physical assault once more lunging for him in an attempt to tackle the arachnodemon. 

Seeing the attack coming from a mile away Mr.Crimson waited until the last second to sidestep the charge elbowing the ruby eyed alate in the back before she should correct herself.   
  
every strike she attempted was blocked as the silk clad spider toyed with her off-handily he made a comment that for a brief moment gave her visions of the past.   
  
Mr.Crimson : you’re so sloppy!

~*-flash back -*~   
Xorick: don’t flag your movements bring it in , nice and close.   
  
the scene Adzuki had been reminded of was that of one of the early assignments she had been on with the foppish perverted irken Politian. 

Long before his true intentions had become clear he had taught her a few little tricks for handling high stakes situations, close quarter combat had been one such lesson. 

Xorick had been very particular about precision and efficiency his lifestyle meant he had many enemies and any bodyguard in his employ had to be able to take down aggressors without rousing a scene. 

As the two irkens spared he explained the various techniques to her. there was fluid to his movements that made his blows look like dancing. 

A light tap of his fingertips followed by a quick low sweep of his foot. She remembered vividly how it surprised her that he was able to move like that as he gave no impression of any sort of fighting skill in fact quite the opposite, he genuinely seemed fragile and non-confrontational, part of a well-rehearsed façade he had going on.  
  
Xorick: that’s it, now pay attention we can’t have any scuffles turning into riots so the closer you can get before you strike the better. The faster you can strike the harder you can hit but remember not to give away your intentions, you’ll never land a blow if they can see it coming.

~**~  
  
a sharp pain to the shoulder snapped her out of her trip down memory lane as Mr. Crimson had delivered a powerful karate chop style attack on the distracted Irken aggressor. 

With the combat tip refreshed Adzuki was able to regain focus, as much as she despised everything about that man he had taught her some things that were useful after all. 

Using Xorick’s strategy, she was able to counter the onslaught from Mr.Crimson and land a few blows of her own.   
dodging a high kick Adzuki grabbed Mr.Crimson by the leg and was able to throw him into the marble tiled floor. Before he could get to his feet she delivered a round house kick to the back of his head.   
  
Mr: Crimson : how are you doing that?!

Adzuki: I have a few tricks up my sleeve too asshole.   
  
for a while it was looking as though the odds where in Adzuki’s favour but Mr.Crimson cottoned onto her sudden change of fighting style, he had enough of their little game. 

As Adzuki went in to uppercut him Mr.Crimson grabber her wrist tightly in his claws, throwing her off balance and delivering a fast paced combination of punches that left the ruby eyed alate winded, as she coughed and spluttered the arachnid tossed her hard into the tiles.  
  
Mr.Crimson : I tier of this pointless game, stay down where you belong.   
  
scoffing he turned to make his leave not wanting to waste any more time on the scrappy irken female. Adzuki had barely scathed him whilst coping quite the relentless beating herself.   
laughing she wiped the blood from her mouth as she taunted him.   
  
Adzuki: awe what’s the matter? Don’t you want to stay and cuddle?   
  
her wings buzzed loudly as she got to her feet not ready to admit defeat.   
Mr.Crimson found the remark especially offensive having come from someone whom he considered so far beneath him. As the words left her lips he stopped in his tacks his eyebrow twitched as he turned to face her.   
  
Mr.Crimson: we’re done here.

Adzuki: oh well that’s a shame because I can go for days!   
  
with her wings beating quickly the ruby eyed alate lept forward using the moment of distraction to her advantage tackling him to the ground. They tumbled several times before coming to a stop with Adzuki on top pinning him beneath her boots claws to his throat.   
  
Adzuki: you’ve never been able to satisfy a partner, have you?   
  
closing her grasp around his throat she was sure that the fight was over, however her gloating was short lived as Mr.Crimson started to transform growing rapidly in size to reveal his true self.   
as his limbs pulsated and split apart, he threw her off with such force that it send her flying into a nearby wall.

Adzuki could only look on in stunned horror as the once slender bastard changed into a huge hellish spider monster before her verry eyes. 

Taking to the air the ruby eyed alate had little time to evaluate the situation, she had no idea that the arachnodemon race possessed the ability to alter their bodies like that. 

He was a lot faster now ,more dangerous and it was apparent that she had only managed to piss him off.

Meanwhile she was sure that the scuffle leading up to the moment had left her with some degree of internal bleeding if she was to stand a chance, she was going to have to take him down quickly.   
  
rushing him from the air was her only advantage now but she just couldn’t get in close enough to land an attack. Every time she dived in he was able to swat her away as she was sussing out any potential weak points Mr.Crimson was formulating his own strategy to end the fight for as long as she remained airborne the Irken Alate was a problem.   
  
his gaze focused on her the arachnid prepared to make a ranged attack as a thick venous appendage inverted from his abdomen and with his hind most pair of legs, he started to rapidly stroke it.   
  
confused by this action Adzuki couldn’t help but to stare, what the fuck was he doing?   
as she hovered in place her eyes widened in horror realising too late that the strange fleshy mass was not the spider’s spinnerets at all but rather his aedeagus! 

It bulged and throbbed before releasing a high velocity explosive shot of sticky mucilage.  
Adzuki tried to duck out of the way of the adhesive substance but to no avail.   
  
the clammy excretion gummed her wings together knocking her out of the air.   
  
as she fell Mr.Crimson fired a second shot of adhesive seminal fluid this time his aim was dead on hitting her right in the chest coating her face and arms.

The fluid was the consistency of gorilla glue and four times as sticky the more she struggled to free herself from the offensive biological adhesive the more stuck she became.  
  
with the pest of an irken now thoroughly immobilised Mr.Crimson moved in to finish her off.  
  
  



	5. operation moth balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding her safe and in once peace the rescue attempt comes to the close.  
> with Moofys new powers awakened a strange feeling envelops the gang.

Leaving a path of rubble and destruction in their wake the Doom Crawler roamed the upper floors as Grorrot and Garbo searched for Moofy using the tank to plough through locked doors.   
  
they had not been having a great deal of luck in their search so far having interrupted five intimate couples three drug deals and a situation that was so bizarre neither of them knew what to make of it.  
  
every room they disrupted caused the building to shake and rumble it would only be a matter of time before security would catch on they had to find Moofy and fast. Thankfully, there was just one room left to check on this floor. The honey moon suite.

  
Grorrot drove the Doom Crawler toward the final room on that floor pinning their hopes that she would be there unharmed . 

rolling into position Grorrot gave the signal as Garbo prepared to fire. There anticipation was palpable as the plasma canon charged. The little indicator light on the dash blinking silently.

Garbo: this is the last one what if shes not here?

Grorrot: then we keep looking until we find her.  
Garbo : I hope she’s ok but what if she doesn’t want to come back? Adzuki was quite hard on her.  
Grorrot: those two have their differences but there more alike than they know. Moofy will come back I’m sure of it.   
Garbo: well …. This is it.

The pair exchanged a hopeful look as the light flickered on and bleeped letting them know the charge was ready. 

  
with a steady hand Garbo squeezed the trigger letting the plasma round fly. It had missed the doors entirely in stead creating a massive smouldering hole in the wall.   
  


as the dust cleared and the Doom Crawler entered the room through the massive gaping hole Grorrot emerged prepared to fight off hordes of guards. 

She was surprised instead to find Moofy stark naked bouncing rhythmically on the bed the sounds of the bed springs squeaking away as she grind against sea green flesh huffing and moaning her wings fluttering rapidly.   
  
the heavy set Irken blinked that was Moofy all right but who on Irk was she with Grorrot blushed with embarrassment realising the intimate moment that they had literally barged in on but time was of the essence. 

Grorrot cleared her throat loudly in the hopes of gaining the fairer Alates attention without making a big fuss over her activities. The Larger irken had figured that Moofy was the easily mortified type and this was a wondrous thing that should be cherished , not shamed.   
  
hearing the loud “ah-hem” from behind her Moofy stopped mid bounce leaving Poor trells hanging right on the edge of orgasm he whimpered as the two irkens spoke arms and legs bound gagged and blindfolded he was powerless just the way he liked it most.   
  
Moofy turned her head slowly she had been caught in the act she was sure Grorrot was about to give her some sort of lecture but the larger irken was much more understanding than Adzuki.   
  
Moofy: OH MY GOSH!!! 

Grorrot: oh , heey .. I uh’ guess we should have knocked first huh?   
  
[pan out to reveal just how massive the fresh hole in the wall is]

Moofy: uhm ..this is awkward …. Would you … mind please   
  
Grorrot: of course! Just forget I even saw, but we do need to get a move on   
Moofy: thank you , … this won’t take long.   
  
  
with that Grorrot ducked back down into the tank closing the hatch behind her with an even more confused Garbo.   
turning the turret to face away from the otherwise indisposed couple Grorrot tried to erase the scene she had just witnessed from memory.  
  
Garbo: what’s going on ? why didn’t you grab her?   
Grorrot: because she’s busy … we’ll just wait.   
Garbo: Busy?

With a soft smile the newly awaked Alate continued with her activities riding Trell’s throbbing shaft even harder now thankful that Grorrot opted to wait until she had finished. 

The bed springs squeaked loudly as Moofy came to a climax letting out a high pitched whine of a moan that carried on into a whimper the sound comparable to the call of the earhen kaiju mothra.   
  
it emanated throughout the hotel complex in the same fashion as a shock wave, inside the Doom Crawler Grorrot’s face went flush once more as Moofys sounds of intense pleasure passed over them. 

Garbo on the other hands first reaction was to cringe the sound was like a jolt of electricity to him causing his antenna to prick up straight the sensitive tips reacting to the call resonating over his body making him feel las though he would cum instantaneously. 

Fortunately for his sake the sensation passed quickly leaving him with just the sudden rush of adrenaline he could feel his loins twitch in much the same manner as being on the verge of orgasm.  
this was quite the awkward situation indeed .  
  
Down stairs the sound wave had blasted past the battle where Adzuki was failing to Keep Mr.Crimson at bay.   
  
he had the Ruby eyed alate completely immobilised in slick of his highly modified seminal fluid.   
the sticky webbing held Adzuki to the floor her wings glued down tight. 

Physically exhausted from the struggle she was prepared to give up when the strange, yet erotic screech pulsed over her causing something to change deep within her.

Closing her eyes as her heartbeat steadied each pump of blood sending a rush of newfound energy to every cell in her body.

Adzuki felt an almost electric spark as her molecular structure rapidly changed giving her a boost of energy. 

The muscles in her legs and arms increasing her wings buzzed beneath the glue as her talons rapidly grew long and sharp hardening like tempered steel enabling her to free herself from the confines of the arachnodemes dubious web.   


The eery high pitched sounds of buzzing insect wings filled the room as Adzuki used her newfound strength to finish the fight. 

With lightning quick seed she rushed the giant spider slicing at his armour like exoskeleton with her razor like talons. 

Mr.Crimson grunted in pain as the ruby eyed irken made another pass slicing him across the abdomen spilling green blood.   
  
knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep the onslaught up for long Adzuki desperately tried to find his weak point.

Making passes at all the obvious possibilities , the knees , the eyes , the back of the neck, each strike on target but each only causing minimal damage. 

  
Adzuki could feel herself slowing down again as Mr. Crimson tried to counter her attacks by a combination of swatting at her with his arms and firing his psudowebbing at her. The swings and projectiles were now getting dangerously close to hitting there mark.

That’s when it occurred to her , this whole time his weak point had been right there pulsating away in plain sight his aedeagus! 

The throbbing fleshy appendage was completely exposed vulnerable and full of blood.   
  
seizing her moment Adzuki dived for it narrowly missing the spiders grasp as she zoomed passed his arms making a B line for her target talons extended in front of her as she gouged the undulating mass her claws sinking deep into the pulsating flesh spilling a mixture of blood and psudoweb fluid.   
  
Mr.Crimson howled in agony as the irken alate tore into the throbbing bloody appendage shredding it into strips like paper spilling its contents out on to the polished marble floor in a violent gush.

As the spider’s life blood pooled on the floor Mr.Crimson slipped unable to maintain his balance falling in the mixture of his own fluids. Bleeding out he’s body reverted from its monstrous transformed state back to his slender self his limbs curling twitching slightly as the last of his life force faded.

The ordeal finally over Adzuki carefully landed as the adrenaline rush wore off the pain from her injuries fast catching up on her. 

Mr.Crimson had managed to deliver quite the brutal beating her body ached and the taste of her own blood filled her mouth her breathing irregular and laboured as eye sight blurred on the edges.   
  
spitting the bloody saliva on the floor she cocked her head back and scoffed.   
  
“ don’t loose your head!”   
  
looking around to see her clever remark had gone unheard the floor had been cleared during the fight as guests were mortified by the barbaric display of violence.

  
the ruby eyed alate sighed figuring that she should join up with the search party. 

Taking one step forward Adzuki’s foot slipped out from underneath her. she hadn’t looked where she was walking sliding right into the middle of the pool of spider goo.   
  


Much to her dismay the spilled psudoweb still retained its adhesive properties. as she slipped , skated, and fell repeatedly in the gak the webbing fluids soaked her cloths , stuck to her skin and gummed up her wings once more. She had defeated Mr.Crimson but in the end, he had the last jab. 


	6. no animal testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> left to her own devices on the ship Kor wastes no time in getting to work on better understanding how the smeets function.   
> but has science gone TOO far?

Back on the ship

Kor fidgeted at the controls tapping her metallic fingers anxiously as she minded the empty vessel.  
without the Tallests around and that overly meaty janitor she had free range of the ship.   
  


The Tallests had left her just two tasks to take care of in their absence.

The first was simple enough , keep the ship in orbit and ready for extraction.   
the second task Kor was less ecstatic about , monitor the smeets.

Those grubby little pests she did not care for at all. Kors thoughts lingered on the brood and what the red eyed Tallest had told her, that there was no “dead weight” abord the ship and that everyone had to prove their keep by working. 

It bothered Kor that these smeets were somehow exempt from the rule. They were in Kor’s opinion out of control and a drain on resources. 

Setting the auto pilot up Kor left her station to begin her own work ever since the red eyed Tallest had told her that everyone needed to be useful her mind had been working in overdrive on just how she could correct this imbalance that involved the smeets.

  
Kor had decided to take the matter into her own claws , she would make the smeets useful and earn the Tallests praise for doing so. 

She worked quickly rounding the youngsters up and taking them to a hidden space she had been preparing for her grand scheme.

To Kor the smeets existed in a grey area when it came to what was ethical.

They had no Paks of their own so weren’t citizens of the empire and the Irken scientific code of ethics had very loose terminologies when it came to what one could and shouldn’t do with lower lifeforms. To the cybernetic scientists not being a registered citizen meant the brood was not protected under irken law and so if she were to experiment on them there would not be any repercussions.  
besides that in her mind she was about to improve them greatly making them useful.   
as well as uncovering the secret behind their diabolical mind control powers over the Tallest  
even the filth merchant was under their spell and Kor would get to the bottom of it!.

Moving the smeets in smaller groups from the nursery to her secretive testing site Kor muttered to herself about how much the Tallests would praise her for the ground-breaking work.   
  
Kor: little smeets , Kor will KNOW your secrets … you can’t keep yess. Hahahaha then THEN they will praise me!. Kor will be RESSPECTED for the hard work that Kor dose!.  
  
innocent and unaware of the strange irkens intentions the smeets happily went along with Kor under the impression that the scary robot lady was playing a game with them.

  
however its was not a very fun game as she kept yelling at them to shut up but the smeets just figured Kor was bad at games.  
  
working quickly Kor had the youngsters detained in small cages and up turned crates they huddled in fear when the realisation that Kor wasn’t playing with them set in helpless and at her mercy they sniffled and cried in there confinement as Kor began her experiments.   
  


Joop: dis game is scwary miss kwor can we play somefing ewece ?

Leb: wh-wh-whewns m-m-m-mommy coming back ?  
  
Kor: SHUT YOUR SNIVELING!  
  
Stoby Jr. : its too dwark in hwere   
Kiko: im hwungy   
  
Kor: KOR SAID BE QUIET! , Kor NEEDS to think.

Shocked by the shrill outburst the smeets went silent.

  
reaching into one of the cages with her cyborg arm Kor scuffed one of the smeets , Jeremy holding him like some kind of rodent derived lab animal he squirmed and writhed against her hold pleading for her to let him go but the scientists heart was just as cold as her robotic limb.

  
Kor: you’ll do the Irken race proud boy! When I’m doing with you you’ll be quite useful indeed.

Jeremy: pwease miss kwor im scward.   
Kor: hush now , you’re sacrifices are necessary.

Tears streaming from the young smeets eyes as his pleas fell on deaf ears.  
Kor paid no mind to the snivelling of the distressed smeets as she prepared them for experimentation.

Strapping him down to a makeshift medical table the restraints pulled tight cutting into his wrists and ankles. Terror in his eyes as Kor loomed over him menacingly.   
  
Kor: now we will find out just how you little critters are able to brain wash the Tallests.  
  
rummaging around a tray of medical instruments Kor produced a large volume syringe that had been fitted with a menacingly large gauge needle holding it aloft the light from her S.I.R unit eye shone on it illuminating it . the smeets eyes grew wide with panic but he was secured tight.   
  
Scanning him with the S.I.R eye Kor located one of the major arteries inserting the large needle into it she begain to draw blood. Jeremy whimpered in pain as the syringe slowly filled.  
  
Kor: good , good. This Sample should be sufficient!.  
  
withdrawing the needle abruptly Kor gripped his arm hard in her fist to stop the bleeding with little care for the subjects comfort she taped the wound his arm bruising almost instantly   
  
whimpering he begged.  
Jeremy : pwease stop Kwor your hwurting me.  
Kor: nonsense smeet! Kor is NOT FINISHED. 

Placing the blood sample into a machine for analysis the deranged scientist moved on to the next round of testing she had install for the tiny smeet.   
  
Jeremy had been electrocuted several times as part of resistance testing , Kor intended to document the limitations of these Pak free Irkens, testing their tolerance for pain, oxygen deprivation and a splayed of other truly horrendous torture methods thinly veiled as scientific experimentation.   
  
with her first test subject unable to continue she moved on to the next , and then the next working in a systematic manner.

Without the threat of interruption from the Tallests Kor worked quickly all the while muttering to herself about her findings , cursing the test subjects for being so weak and fragile.  
  
Kor: fascinating! So the smeets are using “pheromones” to control the Tallests? Devious!   
Kor will find a way to disable this mind control power then the Tallests will see!.   
  
Kor: weak m pathetic! These FILLTHY ORGANICS can barely withstand any of the conditioning that Irkens with Paks must endure! Superior HA! These fleshy meat bags are fragile. 

Kor: shut up shut up shut up! KOR IS DOING THIS FOR YOUR BENEFIT ungrateful meat babies.

Many of her experiments ended in fatalities the tiny developing bodies of the smeets were just unable to withstand the trauma being inflected upon them. 

Kor had tried several instances of a limb transplanting experiment the first attempt ended in failure when one of the subjects bleed out before the amputation portion had even been completed.   
  
a second attempt at the same experiment yielded slightly more promising results but ultimately ended in failure when the host body rejected the transplants.   
  
frustrated the cybernetic gremlin refused to move on until she had successfully completed the experiment pumping the test subjects full of immune suppressants before once more trying the graft.

This time it took hold creating a mismatched chimera the poor smeet was in so much pain from the procedures she had entered a state of shock. 

Patient monitoring was not high on Kors priority list she had a lot of work to get through before the Tallest would return. 

Another repeated experiment she had going was a barbaric form of blood transfusion.

Several variations of the experiment took place one instance involved determining just how much blood loose a smeet could stand to endure.

Another involved exchanging the entire blood content of 2 smeets between each other further experimentation on this line had the blood replaced with various substitutes.

  
many of these smeets were left in weakened states barely able to keep their eyes open.

Kor rambled on as she hastily jotted down her findings before moving onto the next thing.   
  
many of the smeets had been so traumatize by what they were subjected to that they became quite and placid empty shells of their once bright and boisterous selves. 

This suited the little cyborg just fine as it made them docile and easy to handle, she even praised them for how well they were behaving now.

Her experimenting went on for hours undetected by the ships security systems. 

  
when the red eyed Tallest had commanded the ship’s voice to change the safety protocols to include the smeets Kor knew it would be difficult to if not impossible to skirt around all the highly tuned sensory equipment.

So Kor did the only thing she knew would allow her to keep her privacy , she removed those parts.

Isolating them , disconnecting them, rerouting the circuitry so it wouldn’t return an error to the main computer it was a tedious task but a necessary step in the mind of the cybernetic gremlin.

The ship had so many distractions without having a mind of its own and a prying eye over her diminutive shoulder.

Kor had always had issues with security and being watched she just didn’t trust those little lenses they were spying on her, never blinking so she was quick to disable all of it.

Endora had no idea that her systems had been compromised to such an extent the majority of the work had been done before she came online and Kor was quite skilled a spoofing such systems   
removing what she needed to and sending the programming that checked functionality into a loop counting parts that were left alone multiple times thus bypassing the offline sections.   
  
so when Endora ran her checks everything returned as normal the AI had no indications at all that things had been tampered with.   
  
Kor had only left her experiments briefly to check on the main control deck, to make sure that the ship was still in position and reassure Endora that everything was still under control and that there was no cause for alarm.   
  
the cyborgs insistence that there was no issue did seam a little odd but Endora had built a psych profile of all the crew members and this odd behaviour was well within the normal range for this particular lifeform. 

Convinced that she had fooled the ship’s voice Kor quickly darted back to her top-secret research the Tallest would surely be on their way back soon if not already and she had to make sure her findings were accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will Grorrot and the others handle the devastating news that awaits them back on the ship? 
> 
> \- to be continued -


End file.
